The End of Worls
by Banghg
Summary: Hare, el protagonista, al despertar se encuentra que todos en la jungla han desaparecido. Su primer impulso es culpar a Guu, al creer que es otra de sus bromas, pero al finalizar el día deja de estar tan seguro. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que no esta tan solo como pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

Por favor, les pediré que sean tolerantes con las faltas de ortografía (que seguro son muchas) y le den una oportunidad a lo que es mi primer trabajo.

El titulo original de la serie es: Jungle wa itsumo Hare nochi Guu (La jungla siempre fue encantadora, entonces llegó Guu). Es una serie cómica antigua y seguramente poco conocida, pero tengo gusto por torcer las cosas y llevar a estas series por caminos más tétricos y llenos de desesperación.

En este caso: Hare, el protagonista, al despertar se encuentra que todos en la jungla han desaparecido. Su primer impulso es culpar a Guu, al creer que es otra de sus bromas, pero al finalizar el día deja de estar tan seguro. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que no esta tan solo como pensaba.

* * *

El reloj ya había dado las 09:30 de la mañana cuando Hare finalmente despertó. Generalmente no dormía hasta tan tarde, principalmente por que el era el encargado de preparar todas las comida de cada hora del día. Era algo triste, pero a sus trece años era la persona más responsable en esa choza en un pequeño pueblo de la jungla.

-Mmmmhhhh –Hare levantó sus brazos y dio un enorme bostezo, era anormal que durmiera tan bien en una cama donde dormían cinco personas distintas: su madre, el doctor; como solía llamar al hombre que lamentablemente era su padre, su hermanito menor: Ame, y Guu. Guu era una pequeña niña que llego de la noche a la mañana para traer más problemas a su vida de los que podía manejar. Era una niña extraña, a la manera de que podía sacar un robot gigante de la nada y tragarse a la gente cada vez que tenía hambre.

Había muchas cosas que jamás pudo entender de Guu, pero no quería arriesgarse a conocerla tanto.

-¿Uh? –Hare notó que se encontraba solo en la cama. Normalmente era él el que tenía que despertar a todos para que se pusiesen a trabajar. – ¿Mamá? –Su gritó formo un pequeño eco en la pequeña choza de madera. Era raro que todo estuviese tan vació a esas horas de la mañana.

Se levantó de un salto y dirigió su mirada al pequeño reloj cerca de la cama: 09:30.- ¿Ya es tan tarde? – No tenia que preocuparse por la escuela: era domingo. Sin embargo no era común para él despertarse a esas horas. –Supongo que de ves en cuando esta bien –Lanzó una pequeña risa y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo.

-¿Mamá? –Trató de cerciorarse nuevamente si estaba solo. De haber alguien ya le abrían respondido. –Tal vez salió a tomar algo –Weda, la madre de Hare, solía aprovechar cualquier buen momento para beber, y como él era el que siempre la criticaba por beber tanto, llegó a la conclusión de que su madre aprovecho esta ocasión para escaparse y tomar algo a expensas de él. –Si llega borracha no habrá desayuno para ella… –Sentenció con un semblante molesto.

La choza no era realmente grande, pero podía albergar cómodamente a cinco personas. Era una vida simple, no había lujos o comodidades, pero Hare estaba satisfecho con eso. Tampoco le faltaban emociones a su vida, Guu siempre lo estaba metiendo en problemas: comiéndoselo, trasplantado su cuerpo, arrebatando el vello del pecho del jefe de la aldea, comiéndoselo, secuestrando un avión, trayendo extrañas criaturas a la jungla, comiéndoselo, viajando en el tiempo, comiéndoselo otra vez. Guu siempre se estaba comiendo a alguien, y era su deber tener que sacar a cualquier persona que se comiera; a esa persona todo le parecía un sueño y el problema se arreglaba. Por lo menos hasta que a Guu se le ocurría una mejor forma de pasar el rato.

-Supongo que comenzare a preparar el desayuno –Se resignó a prepararle algo a su madre, incluso si volvía borracha. Pero no seria algo grande y exquisito, seria algo simple para castigarla por beber a estas horas. –Pokute asado en salsa de soya. –Que no espere que le prepare algo más –Murmuró para sus adentros.

Mientras se preparaba el pokute, aprovechó a poner la mesa. Solo puso cuatro platos, Ame era todavía un bebé por lo que no podía comer alimentos solidos.

Al terminar de cocinar puso el pokute en una bandeja en medio de la mesa. La cantidad parecía ser para el doble de personas en la casa, eso se debía a que Guu comía mucho más que cualquiera. No le molestaba cocinar de más para ella, en realidad era una alivio, si Guu estaba llena entonces no tendría que preocuparse de que se comiera a nadie.

Guu no podría estar muy lejos. Guu siempre solía estar cerca de él para molestarlo, y en cierto modo era una ventaja tenerla cerca, de esa manera Hare podía asegurarse de que no armara ningún lio. Horribles imágenes de una Guu gigante destruyendo toda la jungla con aliento de fuego y brazos de cohete comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza. –No, no existe la posibilidad de que Guu se atreviese a hacer algo así aprovechando que me quede dormido, haha –Se rio sin humor y sin estar seguro de nada.

-Jugare un rato a los videojuegos mientras llegan –El que no hubiese nadie en casa era una buena manera de relajarse, su familia no era lo que podría llamarse "normal". Su padre era un pervertido que se aprovechó de la inocencia de una chica de 15 años, su madre una alcohólica muy despreocupada, y Guu… No quería pensar en todos los problemas en que se había metido desde que ella llego.

Inició el juego desde la última partida guardada y se concentró solo en eso.

…

Hare ya había perdido seis veces con el jefe final del calabozo, por lo que decidió apagar la consola.

-Como tardan…–Susurró. Miro al reloj de la sala: 09:30. – ¿Eh? – La hora no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde que comenzó a jugar. – ¿Se le agotaron las baterías? Que problema… –Baterías y distintos elementos eléctricos solo podían comprarse en la ciudad y la ida y vuelta tardaba por lo menos un día. Hare no quería perder el resto del día solo por unas míseras baterías.

-Podría preguntarle a Toposte si tiene alguna que le sobre –Toposte era uno de los amigos de la infancia de Hare, y nieto del jefe de la aldea. Hare no tenía mucha prisa en pedirle baterías, pero necesitaba salir un poco.

Todo estaba en calma, cuando salió todo estaba sospechosamente pacificado. Todo lo que podía oír eran los susurros del viento en la nada y su choque contra los arboles de la jungla. Miró a su alrededor: nada. No había ni un pokute a la vista, eso era raro, terminada la temporada de apareamiento debería haber cientos de pokutes por toda la jungla. –Guu no habrá… –El que Guu se comiera a cada pokute de la jungla era posible. De ser el caso, ellos dos tendrían una larga charla cuando la encontrara, aunque antes tendría que presionarla para que escupiera todos los pokutes.

De camino a la casa de Toposte no se encontró con nadie conocido, en realidad no se topó con nadie. Los caminos estaban completamente vacíos. Se metió en la jungla para acortar el camino a casa de Toposte, pero principalmente para toparse con alguno de sus amigos o algún animal, todo este silencio estaba empezando a incomodarle.

-No me digan que Guu se los comió de nuevo… –Esa era una posibilidad, pero dado el caso ya los hubiese escupido. Hare había estado mucho tiempo con Guu como para saber cual era el limite de su estomago antes de llenarse y verse obligada a "vomitar".

Al llegar a casa de Toposte no se molesto en tocar. -¿Toposte? –Nuevamente nadie respondió. El lugar estaba totalmente desierto, desde que entró estaba claro que no había nadie, pero aun así decidió buscar un poco. – ¿Toposte? ¿Choro? ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Sin importar cuanto los llamara nadie respondía.

-Dios, ¿Dónde están todos…? –Su nariz captó un tenue olor a quemado que parecía provenir de la cocina, al acercarse notar humo negro saliendo con cada vez con más intensidad. – ¡¿Fuego?! –Gritó mientras entraba en la cocina.

Dentro de la cocina no había fuego. El humo provenía de dentro del horno, donde apenas podía distinguirse lo que quedaba de un pokute que ya era prácticamente carbón.

Todo comenzaba a perder sentido para Hare, Choro jamás dejaría que su pokute se quemara; era bien conocido que Choro amaba el pokute y lo consumía con una voracidad aterradoramente parecida a la de Guu.

Hare llegó a la conclusión de que esta podría ser otra de las tan elaboradas bromas de Guu. -¡Guu! Ya deja de jugar y devuélvelos a todos –Nuevamente nadie le respondió. -¡Guu! –Gritó sin obtener respuesta. Guu ya debería de haberse presentado para divertirse un poco con Hare.

Hare esperó al menos cinco minutos en la cocina antes de empezar a buscarla por toda la casa. –Guu, esto no es divertido. Regrésalos a todos de una vez –Sin importar cuanto le gritara ella no respondía, mucho menos daba la cara. – ¡Aparece de una vez!

Busco por todos lados en la casa de Toposte, pero no encontró a Guu. –Tal vez en la escuela… -Aunque Hare era reacio a ir a la escuela los domingos no se le ocurría otro lugar para seguir su búsqueda, si a Guu se le dio por jugar al escondite era lógico que se ocultara en el último lugar donde Hare buscaría.

…

Esta vez Hare corrió a la escuela, pero no sin pasar su vista por los alrededores en caso de que Guu se ocultara el la jungla. Por un momento le pareció ver que algo se movía por los arbustos, pero cuando los inspeccionó no encontró nada.

Hare llego a la escuela sin toparse con nadie, todo seguía tan desprovisto de vida como cuando despertó esa misma mañana en su pequeña choza en la jungla.

-¿Guu? –Abrió la puerta principal de la escuela. – ¿Hola? –Luego otra. – ¿Estas aquí Guu? –Después otra. –Ya te dije que esto no es gracioso –Y otra. –Vamos – Y otra... – ¡Alguien! –Hasta que ya no hubo más puertas que abrir.

Hare estaba exhausto, era normal después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en buscar a Guu. No solo buscó a Guu en la escuela, sino por todo el pueblo: en casa de Rebeca, en la de Mari, en la casa de Gupta, la de Lavenna, Waji, hasta se metió en casas de personas desconocidas para él. Nada.

Cuando Hare se decidió a regresar a casa ya estaba oscureciendo. –Guu, esto no es para nada gracioso… –Hare no encontraba nada divertido en ser el único ser vivo en toda la jungla.

…

-Ya llegue –Naturalmente no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el lugar seguía tan vació como en la mañana. –Vamos Guu, sal de donde quiera que estés y escúpelos a todos... –De repente se sintió muy hambriento, desde la mañana que no había comido absolutamente nada. Si Guu estaba haciendo esto, tarde o temprano aparecería y los devolvería a todos. – _¿Pero si no fue Guu?_ –Ese pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido. Tenía que ser Guu, ella era la única capaz de hacer esto, aunque realmente no tenía idea de lo que era y que no era capaz su pequeña amiga.

-Tengo que comer algo… –El pokute asado en salsa de soya todavía estaba sobre la mesa; estaba fríos, pero Hare no tenia inconveniente en calentarlo. Mientras calentaba el almuerzo que pronto pasaría a ser la cena miro el reloj: 09:30.

Terminada su cena se puso a lavar los platos. Se sentía raro el comer solo, nunca antes había comido solo. Al principio comía junto con su madre, y ocasionalmente con algún amigo. Cuando llego Guu fueron tres en la mesa, luego el doctor, y finalmente Ame. Al pensar en ellos Hare sintió una extraña sensación de vació dentro de su pecho.

Cuando terminó de lavar los platos se fue a mirar un poco de televisión, eso lo distraería un poco mientras Guu se aburría y regresaba a todos.

Click.

Estática…

Click, click.

Estática… estática….

Click, click, click, click.

Solo estática.

-¡Ya esta bien! La broma se acabo, quiero que regreses a todos –Sin importar lo fuerte que gritó el peli azul, ruido de estática fue la única respuesta. -¡Guu! –Nada. – _¿Pero si no fue Guu?_

…

El sol ya se había ocultado afuera, dejando todo el mundo de Hare totalmente a oscuras.

Hare estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, en su mano todavía tenía el reloj que no dejaba de marcar la misma hora: 09:30.

Ya no estaba seguro de si todo esto era una broma de Guu, quizás no la conociese lo suficiente, pero estaba seguro de que ella jamás se devoraría a toda una jungla y después huiría sin dejar rastro alguno. Al menos no sin tratar de comérselo también.

_Gyacka_

Hare se incorporó rápidamente. Estaba seguro de haber oído algo, a alguien hablando.

En sus manos todavía tenía el reloj de la sala que, al igual que el de la habitación, todavía marcaba la misma hora: 09:30.

_Gyokurarra_

Esta vez estaba seguro, había escuchado algo. Se asomó a la ventana sobre la cama, era lo bastante grande para saltar por ella y correr hacia la fuente del sonido si era necesario. Por desgracia, no podía distinguir nada por la oscuridad. Continuó forzando la vista hasta distinguir algunas siluetas negras más allá de los arboles de la jungla. Estuvo a punto de abrir la ventana, saltar y correr hacia ellas, pero el mismo sonido que escuchó lo distrajo.

_Garrrakuaaaha_

Parecía provenir del frente de la choza, sea lo que sea se estaba acercando.

Hare comenzó a asustarse, ese sonido era muy inquietante. A lo lejos, esas siluetas comenzaron a hacerse más claras, y parecían emitir sonidos idénticos.

_Gyarrrarra_

Eran como un coro con falta de sincronía. Ese sonido era horriblemente aterrador, era como lamentos de dolor o tristeza. Casi no parecía humano, y se estaba acercando.

_Guyyyarrrr_

Sea lo que fuese, la primera cosa que escuchó ya estaba en la entrada de enfrente. Hare comenzó a lamentarse de no tener una puerta; en ese pueblo de la jungla el crimen es realmente inexistente, por lo que casi nadie se molesta en cerrar puertas o comprar alarmas de seguridad.

Hare escuchó como la "cosa" o lo que fuese se metía sin ninguna dificultad por la puerta, sin molestarse en hacer a un lado la cortina puesta específicamente para impedir el paso a los mosquitos. Escuchó los lamentos de la "cosa" todavía más fuertes.

_Gayaarrrraarjjj_

Detrás de la ventana, Hare podía escuchar a esas cosas similares a lo que fuese que estuviese en la sala.

Hare estaba aterrado. Apenas podía moverse, sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada a la sala. Como no había puertas, Hare podría ver bien a la "cosa" cuando se acercara a la habitación. Parte de él solo quería salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, pero le era imposible moverse.

_Gryaaaharrrar_

Un inconfundible sonido de caída se escucho en la sala, lo que sea que estaba ahí se había caído. Eso no impidió que se arrastrara, siempre con el mismo sonido:

_Grreeeeaaayyyaahhaa_

Podía escuchar a esa cosa arrastrarse.

Una mano se dejo ver en la entrada: era pálida, sus uñas parecían desecha; como si hubiese estado trabajando en el campo, arando tierra con sus propias uñas. Luego se pudo ver la otra, era casi idéntica a la primera, a esta le faltaba el dedo meñique como si algo se lo hubiese arrancado de un mordisco.

Hare comenzó a retroceder, arrastrándose hacia atrás en la cama, sin despegar los ojos de la figura que poco a poco comenzaba a rebelarse.

La "cosa" se arrastró hasta estar dentro de la misma habitación de Hare. A Hare la imagen le recordó a esas viejas películas de zombis, donde uno de ellos entra a un cuarto y se arrastra hasta subirse a la cama donde se encuentra la siguiente victima. El problema de Hare, es que esto era real.

Esa cosa casi parecía un maldito zombi, podría ser mujer o un hombre con el cabello largo, el caso es que seguía arrastrándose a la cama donde se encontraba un aterrizado Hare.

El peli azul retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco con la ventana. Fue cuando escuchó un sonido como de golpes y rasguños, detrás de él, más de esas cosas estaban tratando de forzar la ventana para poder entrar. Esos sonidos de golpes y rasguños sobre el vidrio y la madera eran terriblemente aterradores para Hare.

Lagrimas de terror comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos cuando una mano se posó sobre la cama y la otra la siguió. Una figura totalmente horrible comenzó a subir a la cama. Esa "cosa": ojos vacíos y sin vida, un rostro pálido al que parecían haberle drenado toda la sangre, una enorme boca abierta por donde escapaban esos perturbadores sonidos. Mientras esas cosa se acercaba más y más a Hare, esos sonidos se transformaron en jadeaos y más jadeos, su cabeza comenzó a moverse erráticamente mientras continuaba su camino.

Detrás de Hare los vidrios comenzaban a agrietarse. Entre más golpes y rasguños más grietas se formaban en el delgado vidrio.

Hare gritó.

El reloj que presionaba fuertemente en su mano seguía dando la misma hora: 09:30.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback _

-¡Guu! –Hare le gritó a la pequeña niña albina junto a él. Era una niña de más o menos su misma edad, o eso es lo que aparentaba al menos. Vestía un vestido color de roza sostenida con una larga tela amarilla enrollada por toda la zona del pecho.

-Ya, ya, esto no tuvo nada que ver con Guu –Respondió mientras agitaba su mano como si el asunto no tuviese ninguna importancia.

Frente a Hare, un montón de oso estaba bailando y danzando a la luz de la luna mientras veneraban una estatua de Guu.

_Fin del Flashback_

Hare abrió sus ojos. Ya era bastante malo dormir demasiado en un solo sitio como quedarse dormido en la intemperie, aun cuando lo necesitase. No tenia tiempo que perder, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y era muy peligroso estar fuera en medio de la noche, y no solo por esas "cosas". En solo un año aprendió que esas cosas eran la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Se levantó pesadamente y comenzó a sacudir la arena que se había pegado a su cuerpo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo en la playa, era uno de los únicos sitios en los que podía estar moderadamente seguro durante el día. Muchas de esas criaturas no se acercaban mucho al agua, no era miedo al agua, sino miedo a lo que se oculta en el agua misma. Ni siquiera Hare se atrevió a acercase demasiado desde que vio la enorme sombra acuática de un tentáculo gigantesco cerca de la orilla.

Comenzó a caminar por la orilla, regresar por el mismo camino por el que llego seria una acción muy estúpida si una "rata" captó su olor, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarse cubrir por la briza marina y relajarse con sus pensamientos mientras desidia que lugar seria apropiado para pasar la noche.

Más haya de la orilla se divisaba una casa de playa donde Hare ya había pasado algunas de sus noches. Era pequeña, pero siempre y cuando no tuviese la visita de un "calamar" le seria útil por una noche más. Como odiaba los calamares, ni siquiera sabían bien. Esos adefesios de ocho tentáculos...

El estomago de Hare comenzó a gruñir.

-Cielos… Ya debo de estar volviéndome loco si me da hambre de solo pensar en esas cosas –Comenzó a reírse sin el menor humor mientras sacaba una barra energética de su bolsillo. En el pasado no había desarrollado un gran gusto por esas cosas, pero le estaban siendo una gran fuente de proteínas en estos momentos.

Dio un pequeño vistazo al reloj de muñeca mientras comía: 09:30. Todos los relojes con los que se había topado en esté nuevo mundo vació daban la misma hora, la "Hora del Fin" como él había querido llamarla. El que todos los relojes se detuviesen exactamente a la misma hora le hacían dar por sentado que esa fue la hora en que su mundo se acabo.

Puede que no viva lo suficiente para saber exactamente que sucedió, pero eso un significa que no pueda trata de encontrar la respuesta. No solo se trataba de sobrevivir, también quería saber que paso con todos y también… ¿por que no él?

Ya no creía que Guu tenía algo que ver con esto, ni siquiera ella llegaría tan lejos como para dejar que le cortaran la oreja izquierda. Eso le causaba una sordera del lado izquierdo, pero parecía haber aumentado un poco la audición del derecho; el lado derecho podría escuchar perfectamente la caída de un alfiler aun si callera a diez codos sobre la arena. En lo personal, Hare preferiría tener sus dos orejas de nuevo. A nadie le gusta ser mutilado.

-Solo un año… y sigo vivo y sin respuestas, ñam –Hare continuó comiendo su barra energética mientras pensaba en lo poco que todavía sabia de este mundo. –La ciudad es muy peligrosa para buscar algo… –La ciudad era literalmente una trampa. Hare conocía personalmente los peligros que acechaban por sus calles incluso durante la luz del día. En cada callejón oscuro; en cada casa que lucia deshabitada; en todas partes…

Las arenas de esta playa no eran tan seguras como para bajar la guardia, en el alba le convenía cerrar bien la puerta de la casa de playa. El alba era el momento en que los "cangrejos" salían de sus nidos en lo profundo de la arena y se metían al agua. Hare estimó que de diez cangrejos solo tres regresaban a la playa, aunque su número nunca parecía disminuir en lo absoluto. Realmente, Hare no tenía deseos de saber cuantos cangrejos dormían bajo la arena que en estos momentos estaba pisando.

-Tch –Hare se detuvo.

A unos centímetros de sus pies descansaba una "Boca de lombriz". Estas cosas, como trampas para oso bajo la arena, podían ser lo más peligroso que habitara la orilla. Unas cuantas veces Hare había visto como un cangrejo pisaba una boca de lombriz, y como emergía un gusano gigantesco que se tragaba al pobre cangrejo solo para hundirse nuevamente en la arena y volver a situar su boca esperando al próximo. A Hare no le interesaba volverse la cena de una criatura como aquella.

Las bocas de lombriz también podían serle útiles. Ya un "lobo" se había atrevido a perseguirlo por la playa, y fue una boca de lombriz la que le salvo la vida. No fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que podría utilizarlas para su beneficio en caso de emergencias.

Las aguas se encontraban por el lado izquierdo de Hare, por lo que no podía escuchar el arrullo del agua al chocar contra la orilla, eso hubiese sido relajante. Aunque, para Hare ya no era tan buena idea relajarse, la última vez fue cuando se sentó en una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, no era una raíz, y ese breve momento de paz casi le cuesta un brazo.

-En todos lados, por todas partes, todo el tiempo… –Ese era un pequeño mantra que lo ayudaba a mantenerse concentrado. En efecto, tuvo que aprender a la mala que ningún lugar es realmente seguro.

…

Hare le dio una pequeña patada a la puerta de enfrente de la casa de playa, si algo se ocultaba adentro lo más inequívoco era que reaccionara ante el sonido. Nada. Pero solo por eso no podía estar realmente seguro de que realmente este vacío. Si una "araña" se había metido después de su última visita, entonces, lo mejor que podría hacer ahora era salir corriendo y rezarle a cualquier Dios que no lo hallan visto.

Las arañas de esté mundo preferían lugares cerrados, húmedos, oscuros y tranquilos. Todo lo que su pequeño refugio era y siempre seria.

Hare había estropeado la puerta a propósito, para que fuese necesario un empujón para abrirla. Todas las ventanas estaban tapeadas, y solo dejo pequeños agujeros para que entrara el aire. Los pequeños agujeros que dejo eran suficientes para que una "menor" entrara y comenzara un nido de arañas que pronto crecerían. Aunque con la arena eso era casi imposible, pero seguía siendo eso: casi.

-¡Hia! –Un empujón, y se preparo a salir corriendo al menor atisbo de un ser de ocho patas.

Todo estaba exactamente como lo dejo la última vez: oscuro, húmedo y sin vida.

-Hogar, dulce hogar… -Dijo sin disimular su sarcasmo. Saco su linterna de la cintura y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.

La sala le pareció tan vacía como siempre, a la cocina se le había acabado el gas hace tiempo, y Hare no creyó que el lugar duraría tanto como para buscarle otro tanque. El baño seguía limpio, o tan limpio como puede estar después de que se corto el agua, eso y la electricidad. El dormitorio continuaba tan lúgubre como siempre. La cama era cómoda, pero Hare no quería perder en ella más tiempo del necesario, o podría arriesgarse a que algo se meta debajo de las sabanas mientras está dormido.

Atrancó la puerta, y esperó al anochece para dormir.

…

_Flashback _

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera. Hare detestaba la lluvia, siempre que llovía tenia que quedarse adentro sin nada que hacer. Esta vez no podría matar el rato jugando a los videojuegos ya que la lluvia había cortado la electricidad, si quería jugar tendría que esperar a que regresara, y lo más seguro era que no volviese hasta que dejase de llover.

Hare suspiró.

_Fin del Flashback_

Un rayo resonó fuera de la casa de playa, era lo bastante fuerte para que cualquiera pensase que se había estrellado a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Hare se levantó abruptamente esperando estar rodeado de cosas, lobos, arañas e incluso calamares, y por un momento le pareció ver a todas esas aberraciones juntas, rodeándolo por todos lados fuera de la cama, pero otro rayo las desvaneció a todas juntas.

Si en el pasado Hare detestaba la lluvia, en estos momentos realmente la odiaba.

Lo malo del dormitorio era la ventana en la que Hare dejo un pequeño espacio para poder ver desde a dentro hacia afuera, mientras el vidrio no se rompiera Hare no tendría que clausurar ese cuarto. Aun cuando Hare cubría la rendija con un trapo, la luz proveniente de esos malditos rayos podía traspasarla eh iluminar parte de la habitación por un segundo.

Un horrible sentimiento déjà vu se apodero de él. Como una película de terror donde él era el protagonista, destinado a vivir solo en un mundo perdido para el hombre, una tierra inhóspita donde los peligros de la naturaleza acechaban en cada rincón.

Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y se dispuso a caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Flashback_

Hare estaba recostado en medio de la cama con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. Era la única forma de escapar del calor que se le ocurrió después de darse un baño, no era realmente efectiva, pero era lo que generalmente hacía cuando el calor era tan intenso que lo sofocaba.

Hare abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que algo caía sobre su estomago. Era Guu.

-Ark. ¿Qué haces Guu? ¡Bájate de mí! –Hare gritó mientras trataba de quitársela de encima.

-Salado –Fue la respuesta de Guu.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? –Hare preguntó algo confundido a la respuesta rápida de su amiga. Era normal en ella decir ese tipo de cosas, pero a Hare siempre le confundían.

Guu comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hare, mientras continuaba con esa mirada plana en su habitual semblante inexpresivo.

-¡G-Guu!

-En la tele dijeron que el sudor es salado –Respondió. –Weda dijo que las cosas saben mejor cuando tienen sal…

Hare sabía exactamente a donde llevaría esto.

-Esper- Guu, eso no es lo qu- HEY, dije que esper –Trato de decir mientras que Guu abría su boca dispuesta a comérselo… otra vez – ¡DIJE QUE ESPEEEREEEESSSS!

Gup.

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuando Hare despertó, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Comenzó a estirar sus brazos y piernas. Instintivamente dio una mirada a su reloj: 09:30. Ya ni sabía porque conservaba esa cosa. En una Tierra donde el tiempo ya no tenía ningún significado aparente para él, los relojes se habían vuelto inútiles.

-Peno no… –Susurró en la oscuridad.

Hare no se desharía de ese reloj. En ese pequeño reloj de muñeca Hare había depositado todos sus sueños y esperanzas. La esperanza de un nuevo día…

-Un nuevo día… -Hare murmuró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada.

En ese momento otro rayo resonó en la lluvia. La luz emitida de ese rayo se filtró por la rendija de la ventana, atravesó el trapo que la tapaba he iluminó todo el dormitorio. Sobre la cabeza de Hare descansaba una araña mayor.

-¿Per- qu-? –Hare quedó unos instantes en shock. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración se aceleró, su carne se hizo de gallina y cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó.

Una araña menor debió de atravesar la arena de alguna forma, meterse en la casa de playa cuando Hare no estaba y crecer justo en el techo del dormitorio.

Era tan grande que su cuerpo apenas dejaba espacio para ver el techo, sus patas estaban un tanto encorvadas por la falta de espacio y sus ocho ojos no dejaban de ver fijamente a Hare. De no haberse hundido todo en la oscuridad, Hare estaba seguro de poder verse reflejado en esas horribles perlas negras.

Hare debía forzarse a mantener la calma.

Respiró hondo y poco a poco soltó el aire por su boca…

Una araña mayor estaba justo sobre él.

Pese a estar durmiendo, no lo habían envuelto en un capullo… todavía, por lo que algo debió evitarlo.

Huevos.

Hare debía estar muy cerca de un capullo de huevos en este momento. El capullo debía de estar increíblemente cerca para que esa araña prefiriera no arriesgarse a atacarlo. Hare solo pudo pensar en un lugar, a parte del techo, donde no hubiese buscado.

-H_ablando de monstruos bajo la cama_ –Pensó con amargura.

Hare sabia que si no salía de ese cuarto no pasaría mucho antes de que él se convirtiera en la primera comida en un nuevo nido de arañas.

Si entro fácilmente, entonces debería ser fácil salir ¿o no? Aunque antes la araña debió de presidir que no sabia nada de su presencia, esta ves Hare no estaba seguro de que pasaría si tratara de salir del dormitorio.

La lluvia seguía cayendo mientras que Hare evaluaba cuidadosamente que movimiento dar. Tenía que decidir entre salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiese o lenta mente.

Se saco lentamente las sabanas.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama.

Recogió algo del equipo que dejó sobre la mesita de noche, la que se situaba junto a la cama.

Se puso de pie…

Requirió unos segundos para recuperar la compostura. Era necesario mantener la calma si quería salir vivo de ahí.

Dio un paso.

No podía morir así, solo por querer dormir en una cama caliente.

Dio otro.

Tenia que salir del dormitorio, todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

Dio el tercero.

Era necesario saber que paso.

Luego el cuarto.

¿Qué le paso al mundo? ¿Por qué todos desaparecieron? ¿Qué son estás cosas? ¿Por qué él sigue en un mundo donde esta más que claro que ya no queda nadie?

Llego al quinto paso. La puerta estaba cerca.

Clak.

El tétrico sonido de patas de araña moviéndose; Hare lo conocía demasiado bien. La araña se estaba moviendo, no podía verla pero podía escuchar su torpe andar por el angosto techo de la habitación.

Hare no dudó ni un instante en salir corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta.

…

Hare azotó la puerta del dormitorio cuando la cerro, estaba demasiado asustado para preocuparse por el ruido de la puerta, de todas formas, lo más seguro es que fuera oculto por la lluvia. Retrocedió lentamente y esperó. Debió esperar dos minutos enteros hasta que por fin pudo tranquilizarse.

Esa araña era lo bastante grande para tirar la puerta y seguirlo, pero Hare dudó de que se alejara mucho de sus preciados huevos.

El que la araña no lo siguiera no lo ponía a salvo, cuando los huevos de araña incubaran esa casa de playa se convertiría en otro nido y Hare jamás podría volver. Y si esos huevos incuban con Hare todavía adentro entonces no seria más que carne.

Hare pasó unos segundos escuchando el caer de la lluvia. Era intensa. Salir y arriesgarse a lo que sea que asechara en la oscuridad en medio de una terrible lluvia o quedarse y pasar la noche con una araña.

Hare se sentó en un rincón de la sala, agachó su cabeza y abrazó sus piernas.

-Otro día en el paraíso… -Murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_Sueño_

Era de noche en la jungla, las estrellas podían verse claramente en un cielo totalmente despejado. El clima caluroso, común en la jungla, hacían de ella una noche agradable.

El una colina, donde podía verse toda la inmensa jungla, dos figuras estaban de pie contemplando ese divino paisaje.

**El escenario cambia.**

Dos figuras están viéndose fijamente sin pestañar.

**El escenario cambia.**

Un día soleado en la jungla, un calor imposible de combatir, un niño emocionado por ir a la playa y una niña que mira todo con indiferencia.

**El escenario cambia.**

Un territorio desconocido: una ciudad llena de personas que parecen ir demasiado rápido, autos inundando las calles, edificios hechos de piedra y acero. Dos niños en medio de ese caos a lo que muchos llamarían civilización, el niño totalmente aterrado por haber entrado tan de repente a ese mundo, la niña con una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de la actitud de su pequeño amigo.

**El escenario cambia.**

Un niño corriendo tan rápido como le permiten sus pequeñas piernas, una niña montando una versión en miniatura de un tiranosaurio.

**El escenario cambia.**

Dos niños en medio de una calle, totalmente rodeados de autos.

**El escenario cambia.**

Una niña rubia frente a dos niños que comienzan su primer día de escuela en la gran ciudad.

**El escenario cambia.**

Una alegre mujer ya entrada en la tercera edad sirviéndoles dulces a dos niño.

**El escenario cambia.**

Un robo a un banco, hombres armados, y como rehenes: dos pequeños niños, uno amargado y la otra feliz.

**El escenario cambia.**

…

…

…

Oscuridad.

…

…

…

**El escenario cambia.**

La riza de un niño, la indiferencia de una niña.

**El escenario cambia.**

La sonrisa de una niña, la furia de un niño.

**El escenario cambia.**

…

…

…

La nada.

…

…

…

**El escenario cambia.**

Una noche como cualquier otra.

Dos adultos: un hombre y una mujer, durmiendo tranquilamente. En los brazos de la mujer descansa un pequeño bebé. Dos figuras durmiendo junto a ellos: un niño y una niña.

Fuera de la ventana, los primeros rayos de luz ya se hacen presentes.

Junto a la cama, un reloj que poco a poco va cambiando su hora: 09: 26.

Un niño y una niña durmiendo.

09:27.

El niño despierta.

09:28.

La niña despierta.

09:29.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro.

09:30.

Ambos sonríen.

**El escenario cambia.**

Un niño durmiendo en una choza en la jungla, totalmente solo…

_Fin del sueño_

…

Hare ya estaba despierto, pero se negaba a levantarse. No podía levantarse mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, más de una vez se había roto en ese mundo: llorando por volver a casa, gritando por la injusticia, implorando por volver a ver a todos sus amigos y familia, esta vez no fue diferente.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, del mismo modo que la lluvia en ese mundo que solía ser su hogar.

…

Hare se limpió el resto de las lágrimas y se reprendió a sí mismo por llorar. Ya debería tener catorce años, esa no era edad para que un hombre llorara.

Tomó de su agua embotellada. El agua embotellada parecía la única agua que podía beber, al menos desde que se corto el agua.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la casa de playa y se preparó para un nuevo día.


	3. Chapter 3

Para Hare el regresar a su pueblo de origen no era realmente una experiencia conmovedora. Esas cosas seguían asechando por la noche, y parecían poder captar el olor de Hare a kilómetros de distancia. Y si no era el olor, entonces tenían otra cualidad que les permitía encontrarlo. Sea lo que sean, parecían solo poder salir por la noche, antes de que los primeros rayos del sol tocaran su hogar, esas cosas ya se retiraban a lo más profundo de la jungla.

La razón por la que Hare prefería llamarlas cosas y no zombis, se debía a que llamarlos zombis seria como considerar que en el pasado fueron personas y no existe forma de que esas cosas fueran humanas en el pasado. La idea lo llenaba de asco; asco y furia consigo mismo por siquiera considerarlo.

Pese a que no había vuelto a verlas desde que dejo la jungla, no le quedaba más remedio que regresar. La razón era simple: medicinas. No habría muchas, pero supuso que encontraría algunas en la enfermería de la escuela. No estaba de ánimos para volver a buscar algún hospital y tener que vérselas con lo que sea que se encuentre asechándolo en la oscuridad.

La última vez que estuvo en la escuela fue cuando despertó por primera vez en este nuevo mundo vacío. Al principio se aterró, pero ahora puede que sea el único lugar que no esta plagado de cosas extrañas y en su mayoría aterradoras. Supuso que debería de agradecer a esas cosas por eso. Lo más seguro es que la mayoría de las criaturas decidan mantenerse alejadas de ellas, no eran particularmente fuertes pero si muy numerosas.

Hare realmente no quería regresar, pero desde hace una semana había contraído una terrible fiebre y mareos que amenazaron con dejarlo inconsciente más de una vez. El no era doctor, pero sabia que un montón de aspirinas y analgésicos no harían mucho para curarlo de lo que sea había contraído. Por lo poco que sabía podría ser algún nuevo tipo de virus, contraído por alguna mordida o rasguño de alguna de esas horrendas criaturas que poblaban el mundo. Puede que incluso sea por "comerse" algunas de esas criaturas. Su cuerpo necesitaba carne, y los frigoríficos dejaron de funcionar hace tiempo, como resultado toda la carne se pudrió sin dejarle más remedio que arriesgarse a ser comido por lo que sea que pudiese cazar.

A Hare le llamó mucho la atención que cualquier tipo de producto congelado u otros alimentos producto de algún animal continuaran en el mundo, pero los animales en sí no. No solo las personas, sino también cualquier tipo de animal que Hare hubiese conocido parecía simplemente haberse esfumado de esta Tierra. Era realmente extraño que todo eso pasara en una noche, y que él ni se haya dado cuenta.

Actualmente su única preocupación eran simplemente las medicinas, luego se preocuparía por ese tipo de cosas.

Para moverse más rápido había obtenido una moto en un pequeño pueblo cercano a la ciudad, era más seguro llegar a la jungla por tierra que por agua. El pequeño lago que generalmente había que cruzar para llegar a la ciudad parecía estar plagado de peces muy similares a las pirañas, aunque más grandes. Hare no se arriesgaría a cruzar nada que este lleno de agua a menos de que sea con un yate armado de esos que vio una vez en las películas cuando era mucho más joven, y aun así dudaba que sirviese de algo.

Los caminos revestidos de mármol y pintados con líneas blancas dieron paso a un camino de tierra, Hare se sentiría mucho más seguro cruzándolos con un auto… de no ser porque estrello más de una docena este mes. De no haber cambiado nada, lo más seguro es que no solo no hubiese conseguido su licencia, sino que lo hubiesen metido preso por atropellar a más de la mitad de los peatones y no se refería a los que cruzaban las calles.

La fiebre no hacia su camino más fácil, tuvo que bajar la velocidad a treinta porque todo en su camino comenzaba a verse realmente borroso. Podría detenerse ahora para tomar un descanso, pero de hacerlo se arriesgaría a quedarse dormido y despertarse en plena noche y rodeado por esas malditas cosas. Bajo la velocidad a veinte y maldijo en voz baja.

-A este ritmo llegare a las… Supongo que da igual –Para Hare ya le daba igual cualquier hora del día, todos los relojes daban exactamente lo mismo: 09:30.

Pero eso no significaba que el anochecer se detendría para cuando llegara a la escuela.

Reviso un segundo su medidor de gasolina, tenía para llegar a la escuela y salir de ahí antes de que esas cosas comenzaran con su casería, si es que no llegaba muy tarde…

Hare no quería viajar muy cargado, por eso solo tomaba cada medio de transporte que encontrara en lugar de simplemente estar cargando algún bidón de combustible. Viajar ligero lo hacia sentirse más seguro, después de todo, su velocidad era su mejor carta para sobrevivir.

Todavía había sol cuando comenzó a reconocer varios lugares de la zona, eran solo unas casas pero ya había llegado a su destino: El pequeño pueblo de la jungla que lo vio crecer, era un tanto nostálgico regresar después de solo 28 meses. Aunque Hare se sorprendía más de haber vivido tanto y sin contraer ningún tipo de enfermedad rara antes, solo de las normales que se obtienen de dormir en el frio a mitad de la noche y rodeado de quien sabe que cosas raras que esperan a que te duermas para atacar.

Hare detuvo su moto y decidió continuar a pie, era mejor ahorrar todo el combustible que pudiese.

No había tiempo para sentimentalismos, tenia que tomar lo que pudiese he irse.

-Diablos, por ahí se va a la casa de Mari –Hare realmente la extrañaba. Estuvo enamorado de esa niña durante toda su infancia, e incluso llego a creer que si las cosas hubiesen marchado bien ella podría haber llegado a ser realmente su novia. Aun cuando ella se la pasaba dando esa impresión, no era como si Hare lo hubiese aceptado directamente. –Eso ya no importa, ahí ya no hay nadie –Murmuró entre dientes.

La escuela; las medicinas, solo de eso tenia que preocuparse.

El camino a la escuela fue sin ningún inconveniente, nada parecía querer meterse en el territorio de esas cosas. Hare se sorprendió de que incluso los carroñeros parecieran ignorar el lugar. Aunque parecía un lugar pacifico todo el pueblo era prácticamente una trampa mortal por la noche y tenia que recordarlo, de lo contrario sabia que de nada le serviría atrincherarse en lugares que estaban hechos de simple madera.

-Guuak –Otro mareo. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron más grandes y Hare tuvo que forzar que todo se quedara adentro, tenia que mantener sus fuerzas si realmente quería salir de ahí vivo.

No sabía exactamente que tenia, pero confiaba en encontrar algo que lo ayudara a hacerlo más soportable. Pero la verdad es que lo que sea que encontrara en la enfermería podía tanto ayudarlo como empeorarlo, e incluso podría matarlo.

-Quizás pueda llevarme algunos libros sobre medicina… -Hare dudaba que tuviese mucho tiempo para leerlos directamente en la enfermería.

Pese a estar a plena luz del sol, Hare todavía no se sentía muy seguro de caminar por el pueblo. Razón de mantener una beretta 9mm en su mano izquierda. En el pasado no era muy aficionado a las armas, de hecho las odiaba, pero le estaban siendo terriblemente útiles ahora. Eso y un buen cuchillo de carnicero.

-Ya falta poco…

La escuela seguía exactamente igual, a excepción de que todo se veía un poco más pequeño que antes. A Hare no le sorprendió, en estos momentos debería de tener unos 15 o 16 años de edad, es obvio que creciese lo suficiente para verlo todo más pequeño. No podía perder el tiempo con esto, tenia que enfocarse en lo que vino a buscar.

…

La enfermería todavía tenia ese olor característico de cualquier centro medico, a Hare en estos momentos solo le daba más nauseas.

Se acercó al placar donde Clive guardaba todos los medicamentos.

Cerrado.

-Genial, sumamente genial –Dijo con todo el sarcasmo que su voz pudo lograr. Realmente tenía prisa y no podía malgastar tanto tiempo buscando una llave que quizás ni se encuentre en la enfermería.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y apunto con su beretta directamente a la cerradura.

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

Tres disparos directos y la cerradura se hizo añicos. La puerta estaba abierta.

Dentro encontró algunas botellas de nombres bastante raros que parecían haber sido alcanzadas por alguno de sus disparos, el olor no era muy agradable, solo las ignoró y metió en una bolsa cualquier medicamento que fuese consumible. Algunas tenían nombres como Efedrina o Pseudoefedrina, y también había otros tipos de medicamentos más conocidos para él.

Se llevaría todo lo que pudiese y algunos libros que describieran las medicinas y su uso, después podría volver a su moto e ir a…

-Mmm, no había pensado donde ir ahora. Si quiero saber que paso no puedo estar siempre por la misma zona –Hare dudaba que fuese a hallar mucho por los sectores rurales. Pensó en ir a la ciudad a comprobar las cámaras de seguridad para ver de primera mano que fue lo que ocurrió, pero su pequeña idea casi le cuesta la vida cuando se encontró con criaturas mucho más peligrosas que cualquier lobo o rata que halla visto. Y con la falta de energía dudaba que sirviese de algo, al menos hasta encontrar algún lugar que todavía tuviese electricidad, como un camper o algo así.

Se llevó algunos libros y se disponía a salir de ahí, pero…

_Guyyyaaaar_

Ese tétrico sonido de algo que se supone no debería de estar ahí a plena luz del día lo paralizo, la bolsa calló de sus manos directamente contra el piso, pudo escuchar algunos ruidos como crack y supuso que algunas botellas se habrían roto, poco le importaba en ese momento.

_Grrrryyyaar_

Otra vez. Definitivamente el sonido provenía del pasillo, Hare se sentía muy estúpido por pensar que estaría seguro solo por ser de día. Aunque no se escuchaba como si fuesen muchos, en realidad sonaba como uno, quizás dos.

Hare decidió salir por la ventana que en lugar de tratar de verificar cuantas de esas cosas había, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso esta vez. Si había algunas de ellas en los pasillos de la escuela, entonces podría haber cientos por toda la jungla.

_Gruuuaaaaa_

Otra vez, aunque esta parecía estar desorientada. Hare pensó que quizás no sepan orientarse bien durante el día, después de todo la última vez que se enfrento con ellas fue de noche, y sabían muy bien donde buscar.

Maldita sea su curiosidad.

Abrió ligeramente la puerta corrediza y sacó un pequeño espejo que utilizaba de vez en cuando para ver por las esquinas. Ciertamente, en el corredor había una de esas cosas, simplemente estaba parada ahí. Hare solo podía ver su espalda, pero solo por eso no podía asegurar que no se daría rápidamente la vuelta y correría a la enfermería.

Retiró el espejo, cerró la puerta y fue por su bolsa.

Estaba apunto de salir por la ventana, pero eso también era imposible.

Cuando Hare vio la ventana se congeló inmediatamente. Frente a él, detrás del vidrio, se encontraba otra de esas cosas viéndolo fijamente. No trataba de destrozar el vidrio, pero el que se quedara viendo a Hare no era precisamente la mejor de las sensaciones.

-_Quizás no pueda verme…_ -Esas esperanzas murieron cuando Hare se hizo a un lado y la cosa volteó su cabeza para cada lado que seguía Hare. Lo estaba observando detenidamente, esa cosa no dejaba de verlo.

Hare pensó en volarle la tapa de los sesos justo en ese momento, pero no sabia si eso atraería a más. Aunque tampoco quería quedarse atrapado dentro de la enfermería hasta que anocheciese y esas cosas vinieran todas juntas por él.

Hare pensó en lo que seria mejor: ¿arriesgarse con algo que no deja de observarlo o tratar de matar por la espalda a otra cosa y escaparse lo más sigilosamente posible?

-A la mierda con esto…

Hare apunto su beretta directamente a la cabeza de la cosa en la ventana y…

-¡Gup! –Calló de rodillas al piso. Esta vez si iba a vomitar, no podía seguir aguantándolo más. Ni siquiera se molesto en buscar algo donde hacerlo, simplemente lo dejo correr todo en el piso. –Guaaaaaa.

El vomito salió por montones en el piso de la enfermería, la bilis mesclada con los residuos de su última comida inundaron el lugar. Una vez empezado no pudo detener su vomito. Vomitó otras dos veces más y se arrastró en la cama, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la cosa que había frente a la ventana. Todavía estaba ahí, observando a Hare mientras que se arrastraba dejando atrás su propio vomito.

-¿Qué tanto estas mirando, imbécil? –Hare corrió las cortinas al lado de la cama y se recostó. Esa cosa no parecía estar a punto de atacar y él tenía que recobrar algo de sus fuerzas antes de escapar. Aunque antes tendría que esperar a que su estomago se calmase, después podría comer otra de sus barras energéticas y tomar algo de agua.

Si darse cuenta… se quedó dormido.

_Flashback _

-¿Guu…?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haces?

-Me preparo para operar –Dijo tranquilamente mientras trataba de arrancar la motosierra.

No es como si Hare pudiese impedirlo, estaba atado de pies y manos a la cama.

-Prepárense para la incisión.

-¡¿Siquiera tienes licencia!? –Gritó desesperadamente mientras trataba de zafarse de sus ataduras.

_Fin del Flashback_

-¡Guu! –Hare gritó desesperadamente mientras se reincorporaba en la cama. Ese tipo de experiencias son otras de las razones de odiar los hospitales. Tenía recuerdos difusos sobre ese día, pero no se iba a molestar en recordar todas sus malas experiencias con Guu.

-¡Maldición! ¿Me quede dormido? –Descorrió las cortinas. La cosa parecía haberse ido de la ventana, y el sol todavía brillaba en el cielo. –Bueno, quizás hoy si tenga suerte…

Todavía seguía algo cansado cuando se levantó, por lo que le costó un poco mantenerse erguido. El olor a vomito no lo hacia más fácil para él, y su sabor de boca era horrendo. Necesitaba un poco de agua antes de continuar.

_Gaaaarrrryyyy_

-Claro, ni siquiera un descanso –Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban los lamentos de esas cosas, debían de ser alrededor de cuatro o cinco esta vez. Se escuchaban realmente cerca, como si estuviesen esperando a que Hare abriese la puerta para atacar.

-¿Es que no pueden abrir puertas? Dios, quizás debí cerrar la entrada cuando llegué…

Hare comenzó a revisar la ventana en busca de algunas de esas cosas. No parecía haber ninguna, aunque solo pr eso no podía confiar que al saltar por la ventana se vería rodeado por centenares de ellas. –Quizás sea por el ruido… -Antes de los disparos esas cosas no habían dado señal de acercarse, de ser así puede que su moto también haya atraído a unas cuantas. Eso no era bueno. Esa moto era su única vía de escape.

Saltó por la ventana directo al patio y se metió en la jungla. La jungla no era tan segura como antes, pero seguía siendo la misma que Hare había recorrido desde que tuvo edad para caminar. Todo lo que necesitaba era mantenerse atento.

Detrás de él muchas de esas cosas comenzaban a salir de otras partes de la jungla, atraídas por el ruido de los disparos de Hare. Todas amontonándose en la escuela, buscando la fuente del sonido; buscando su próxima comida.

El camino de Hare no fue del todo sencillo, se encontró directamente con cuatro de esas cosas mientras trataba de escapar, de cerca seguían siendo tan repugnantes como las recordaba de niño. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su cuchillo de carnicero y estas caían al piso totalmente muertas, se alegraba de que fuesen mucho más débiles que otras criaturas con las que se había encontrado. Aunque no eran menos peligrosas, su número era grande y Hare lo sabía de primera mano. Fue una de esas cosas la que le arrancó la oreja izquierda; lo hizo con los dientes después de darle una buena mordida la primera vez que se topó con ellas.

Mejor para él que no eran zombis o ya se habría unido a ellas.

-Oh, bueno. Esto es sumamente hermoso –Hare vio desde la jungla como su moto estaba completamente rodeada de esas cosas, lo más probable es que hayan seguido el ruido del motor. – _¿Pero como es que saben que el ruido se originó de la moto? Quizás no sean tan estúpidas, o sigan el olor del tubo de escape. _

Por ahora su única preocupación era encontrar un modo de dispersarlas todas, y dispararles no era una opción ya que sus balas no serian suficientes, además el sonido podría atraer a más. –_Debí llevarme ese silenciador cuando tuve la oportunidad._

-Puede que… Un fuerte sonido proveniente del otro lado del pueblo… –Hare realmente no estaba seguro. No creía que hubiese mucho en el pueblo capas de crear una gran explosión. Pero buscar por ahí era mejor que quedarse a esperar que oscureciese.


	4. Chapter 3-b

Hare acortó camino por la jungla hasta llegar a la casa de Choro, era la casa más grande en ese pequeño pueblo del horror por lo que se sentiría más seguro; esas malditas cosas parecían aumentar cada vez más en número, Hare suponía que se debía a que el anochecer ya no estaba lejos. El anochecer también significaría su fin. Ya tuvo suerte escapando una vez, dudaba que la volviera a tener.

Se metió por una pequeña ventana en parte trasera de la casa; parte de él no pudo evitar sentirse como si fuese un simple ladrón que se mete a la casa de un vejo para robar su jubilación. Desvió esos sentimientos inútiles y se dedicó a inspeccionar la casa. Vacía; por ahora. Cerró las ventanas y aseguró las puertas. Tendría que encontrar algo que le permitiese apartar a esas cosas de su moto y escapar antes de que se pusiese el sol.

Muy interiormente Hare se estaba reprochando por confiarse tanto, ¿Es que no había aprendido que en esté nuevo mundo ya nada es seguro? ¿Las cicatrices ocultas tras sus ropas no le habían enseñado lo peligroso que puede ser bajar la guardia? Esta vez era definitivo, si sobrevivía no volvería a confiarse tanto. Tenia que tener confianza en sobrevivir, no es como si no hubiese estado en peores.

Aunque definitivamente nunca se enfrento a estas situaciones con una enfermedad desconocida que amenazara con dejarlo inconsciente de un momento a otro.

-Dios… -Dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente. Comenzaba a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Se sentó en el sofá y sacó algunas aspirinas. Las aspirinas eran uno de los pocos medicamentos que Hare podía usar sin miedo a matarse por accidente. Las aspirinas podrían aliviar un poco el dolor, pero no lo curarían.

_Gruuuiiiiiaaaaaa _

-Si, el día mejora a cada vez más –Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta del frente. No sabía si alguna de esas cosas lo vio entrar por la ventana, o si solo estaba pasando por aquí, pero se vería en un gran problema si más de una entrara. Continúo arrastrando el sofá hasta que pudo presionarlo contra la puerta. No era mucho, pero serviría de algo.

-Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que haga? –Estaba atorado en la casa de un viejo amante del pokute. No había mucho que pudieses utilizar para escapar, a menos que restos de comida descompuesta cubierta de un extraño moho verde le sirviesen de algo, en tal caso, tenia mucho de donde servirse.

La casa de Choro estaba dividida en dos secciones, tal vez en la segunda sección hallara algo con que trabajar. Antes de eso tenía que pasar por la cocina y ver si había algo que reemplazara su cuchillo de carnicero; el filo ya no serbia para nada, se había desecho en el cuarto asalto. Choro también era un instructor de cocina en la escuela, Hare confiaba en que tuviese una gran cantidad de artículos que pudiese utilizar como armas.

En los cajones lo más cercano a su cuchillo de carnicero que pudo encontrar fue unos simples cuchillos de chef de 10 pulgadas, otra opción era tomar el mazo que utilizaban para ablandar la carne, pero era demasiado pesado y Hare tenia que moverse rápido para escapar. No podía creer que alguien con las aficiones de Choro pudiese tener más de diez tipos distintos de cremas raras para su pelo en pecho y nada realmente útil en la cocina. Con un suspiro se puso tres cuchillos en la cintura y se fue a la segunda sección.

Antes de llegar a la segunda sección era necesario pasar por un estrecho puente de madera exterior, en el pasado a Hare siempre le gustaba pasar por ese puente cuando jugaba con Toposte, pero en estos momento tuvo el impulso de prenderle fuego a ese maldito puente, ¿Cuántas de esas cosas había afuera? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de pasar sin ser visto? ¿Estos cuchillos realmente le servirían de algo? ¿Por qué demonios tenia que venir con solo un cuchillo de carnicero y una beretta 9mm? No debió dejar su hacha de mano en la moto… o al menos traer otra pistola. Esos eran errores que Hare se juro nunca volver a cometer, pero regresar a su pueblo de origen realmente le había echo bajar la guardia, todavía no podía creer lo estúpido que fue al creer que estaría a salvo en el lugar donde perdió una oreja.

-Solo un pequeño vistazo. –Sacó nuevamente su pequeño espejo y trato de ver exactamente cuantas de esas cosas se encontraban en estos momentos rondando afuera. A la izquierda pudo divisar a dos, sus movimientos eran bastante erráticos y lentos, pero Hare sabía que esto podía fácilmente cambiar si era visto. Un vistazo a la derecha le mostro a otros tres, no estaban tan cerca como los otros dos pero eso no lo hacia menos peligroso.

No es como si Hare fuese ajeno a este tipo de situación, pero la diferencia radicaba en que no podía simplemente mantenerse escondido hasta que el camino estuviese libre para pasar. El sol no tardaría en ocultarse y esas cosas saldrían por montones para atraparlo. Tratar de pasar sigilosamente por el puente era inútil y tratar de correr hacia el otro lado daría el mismo resultado, lo que lo hacia peor era que el puente estuviese conectado a una sección cuya puerta eran simples cortinas de terciopelo. Aun si corría lo más rápido posible, dudaba tener tiempo suficiente para cubrir la entrada con algún librero.

-_Esto no puede estar peor…_

_Gruuuyyyyaaa_

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Si una de esas cosas lo había visto o no, o si simplemente sus sentidos estaban aumentando debido a que la noche se acercaba, a Hare no le importaba. Una de ellas estaba golpeando la puerta de enfrente, se notaba totalmente desesperado por entrar y comerse a cualquiera sea el residente, que en estos momento era un muy furioso Hare que se debatía entre si debía de seguir ideando una forma de pasar o salir directamente a cargarse a cuantas de esas malditas cosas se encontrara y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Se decidió en que seria la misma cosa por lo que simplemente volvió a sacar su espejo y revisar la zona. Esas cosas seguían ahí, pero su atención iba dirigida a la fuente del sonido y se estaban dispersando. Puede que si esperaba lo suficiente pudiese pasar.

CRASH

El sonido de una ventana rota le indicó que ya no lo tenia, la cosa que la había roto ya debía de estar adentro. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de suerte de vez en cuando? Es cierto que pese a ser una persona desafortunada se las había arreglado muy bien cuando era niño, ¡pero eso fue antes de que el mundo se acabara! Y ahora esta atrapado en una casa gigantesca con esas malditas cosas entrando por una…

CRASH

…por dos ventanas.

-Al demonio, lo voy a intentar –Si era lo bastante rápido solo tenia que encontrar una salida y perderlos en la jungla, después de todo, él todavía conocía muy bien la jungla.

_Gyuuaaarrrraaa_

Otro de esos lamentos fue su señal de partida, salió disparado hacia la segunda sección de la casa de Choro. No se molestó en mirar a la izquierda o la derecha, pese a estar sordo de la oreja izquierda podía escuchar muy bien los lamentos dirigidos a algo que esas cosas no veían más que como un trozo de carne.

Una vez adentro Hare paso directamente a la habitación principal, de ahí solo tenia que seguir corriendo en línea recta hasta la salida.

_Gruaaaaaaaaaa_

-¡Diablos!

Frente a él se encontraban dos de esas cosas, casi parecieron sonreír al verlo, como si lo hubiesen estado esperando durante todo el día y apareciese justo en el apogeo de su hambre. Se lanzaron directamente a Hare.

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

Tres disparo al de la derecha, uno impactó en el cuello otro en la mejilla izquierda y el último dio en el entrecejo. La segunda cosa de la izquierda se acercó lo suficiente para que Hare le metiese una bala a quemarropa directo en la cabeza. Hare bajó el arma y se permitió un momento para relajar su corazón del repentino bombeo de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

_Giiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Demasiado tarde para que su cuerpo reaccionara, una de esas cosas le llegó por detrás y le hincó una poderosa mordida en el hombro que atravesó fácilmente su ropa y todavía más fácilmente su carne. Hare gritó de dolor mientras luchaba para quitársela de encima. Sacó uno de los cuchillos de chef de su cintura y lo clavó directo en el vientre de esa cosa; la cual pareció gritar de dolor, dándole a Hare no solo la satisfacción de escucharla sino la oportunidad de darle un codazo directo en el mentón tirándola al piso.

¡BANG!

Un disparo a la cabeza fue lo que bastó para terminar con su sufrimiento, pese a que Hare se vio tentado a verla sufrir un poco más, no tenia tiempo que perder. Ya podía escuchar más de esos tétricos lamentos acercarse a la fuente del disparo y no tenía ni idea de si habría más cuando saliera, pero era mejor que quedarse atrapado en una casa repleta de monstruos.

Presionó la herida con su mano y simplemente siguió corriendo, pasando por el baño, una alcoba, la pequeña biblioteca, la habitación donde choro guardaba las armas de casería… Hare se detuvo de inmediato. En esa habitación había algunas lanzas y redes echas a mano, pero lo que captó la atención de Hare fue el machete que descansaba contra la pared. Hare recordó que debes en cuando lo veía en la cintura de Choro cuando salía de cacería, solía utilizarlo para abrirse camino en la jungla cuando el camino estaba plagado de ramas y hojas por doquier.

En un segundo Hare se debatió entre seguir corriendo o arriesgarse a tomarlo, solo se metió y corrió directo al machete; era un poco pesado, pero Hare sabía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a llevarlo y que le seria terriblemente útil. Su funda estaba pegada a un cinturón, pero Hare ya tenía el suyo así que por ahora simplemente lo sujetó desde su funda y salió de ahí.

Al salir fue sorprendido por otra de esas cosas que le saltó directo encima, Hare utilizó el machete para cubriese, esa cosa quedo sujeta desde la funda y el mango mientras trataba de llegar a Hare, Hare aprovechó el nuevo bombeo de adrenalina para poder mantenerla a raya con una mano y sacó rápidamente su beretta.

¡BANG!

Le dio un disparo directo a la cabeza, junto a tiempo antes de que esa cosa comenzara a comerse la mano que sujetaba el machete. Más de ellas comenzaban a aparecer frente a Hare, Hare lanzó una maldición y siguió corriendo. La puerta de la salida estaba abierta, lo cual explica la presencia de las cosas de antes, y el que otra estuviese entrando.

¡BANG!

La bala entró directo en el ojo izquierdo y la cosa cayó al piso, Hare simplemente paso encima y siguió corriendo por la jungla.

…

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de la casa de Choro, pero estaba terriblemente agotado de tanto correr. Si los relojes aun funcionaran estaría seguro de haber roto cualquier marca que tuviese de correr por su vida. Por ahora solo quería descansar un minuto antes de seguir. Se sentó en contra de uno de los numerosos arboles que lo rodeaban y tomó un poco de agua.

Todavía no sabía muy bien como despejar el camino de esas cosas que rodeaban su moto, y para hacerlo aun peor, su reciente nueva experiencia cercana a la muerte no hizo maravillas con su estado de salud. Se sorprendió de haber llegado tan lejos sin vomitar o desmallarse, y en estos momentos se estaba esforzando terriblemente por no sufrir ninguna de las dos. Quizás alguna de las medicinas de…

-¡Mierda! –Las medicinas por las que regresó a su pueblo de origen. – ¡Mierda! –Las medicinas que tomó de la enfermería de la escuela. – ¡Mierda! –Medicinas que podrían restaurar su salud. – ¡Mierda! –Medicinas que dejó en la casa de Choro. – ¡Mierdaaaaaaaa!

_Gruuuuiiaaaaaa_

-Mierda…

…

Hare continuó caminando la mayor parte del camino por la jungla, no supo si fue coincidencia o si siguió ese camino inconscientemente mientras trataba de pensar en alguna manera de salir de ese maldito pueblo que antes adoraba, pero acabó directamente en la puerta de la pequeña choza que antaño fue su hogar.

-Bueno, desearía poder decir que esto me trae nostalgia –Hare estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no ser comido vivo como para sentir nostalgia por el único lugar en el que se sitió realmente a salvo cuando era pequeño.

-Tch –La herida en su hombro comenzaba a se un problema. Se preguntó si las aspirinas y los analgésicos dentro de la choza todavía servirían de algo; seguramente no, pero Hare no tenia nada mejor con que aliviar el dolor, y si su memoria no le fallaba todavía debían haber algunas vendas y un poco de alcohol para que su herida no se infectara, eso si es que no se había infectado ya. Nuevamente agradeció que esas cosas no fuesen como los zombis de las películas.

Al entrar a su casa tuvo el mismo sentimiento que cuando entro en la escuela, todo se veía mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba, y mucho más sucio, el polvo se había aculado en grandes cantidades después de tantos meses. Dejó el machete de Choro sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño.

El baño ya no era tan limpio como solía ser, Hare se rompía la espalda diariamente para que fuese el lugar más limpio de la casa y ahora era posiblemente el más sucio nido de microbios en toda la choza. Parte de él se vio tentado a limpiar todo el lugar como en los viejos tiempos, pero ya no estaba en los viejos tiempos, y el tiempo se agotaba.

Detrás del espejo del baño había un pequeño compartimiento con los remedios que necesitaba, si todo salía bien quizás podría dejar la jungla con algo más que simples heridas.

Antes de comenzar a trabajar con la herida de su hombro, no pudo evitar quitar el polvo que cubría el espejo, al hacerlo tampoco pudo evitar ver su imagen: su cabello había crecido un poco más en estos últimos meses, tendría que volver a cortárselo; era el mejor método para evitar que alguna cosa pudiese tomarlo y arrastrarlo a quien sabe donde. Lo que lo impactó más fue la visión que tuvo del lugar donde solía estar su oreja izquierda: extrañas líneas rojas se habían formado desde esa vieja herida y parecían estar trazando lentamente un camino hacia su cara, y posiblemente también hacia su nuca. Hare estaba seguro de haber encontrado la causa de su malestar. Antes no las había visto, por lo que debieron de haberse formado muy recientemente, pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no hace veintiocho mese? ¿Por qué le estaba afectando ahora? ¿Sera que las mordidas de esas cosas suelten un veneno de acción ultra lenta? De ser así, entonces estuvo condenado desde su primera noche en el mundo.

Por ahora lo que Hare necesitaba era curar la herida de su hombro, luego se preocuparía de su posiblemente corto periodo de vida.

Prefirió tratarla en un lugar más cómodo, así que se dirigió al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama, antes aparto algunos vidrios y fragmentos de madera que había dispersos por la cama, esos si eran recuerdos desagradables. Se quitó la camisa y dejo descubierto un cuerpo atlético que aunque no era muy musculoso tampoco daba señales de ser débil, las múltiples cicatrices en su torso, pecho y espalda eran eternos recordatorios de lo que debía que no debía hacer con distintos tipos de criaturas. Esa mordida sería un claro recordatorio de ya no regresar a la jungla otra vez.

Abrió la su botella de agua y tomó un poco antes de vaciar el resto para lavar la herida, la secó con un pequeño trapo que recogió en la cocina; no pudo evitar lanzar algunas pequeñas maldiciones por el dolor que sintió, procuró guardar las más grandes para cuando llegara la hora de aplicarse el alcohol.

…

Una vez terminado su tratamiento, y cuando todas las maldiciones y groserías que había escuchado en su vida fueron dichas se dispuso a colocarse el vendaje. El vendaje pasó alrededor de su pecho y bajo su axila, en estos últimos meses se había vuelto realmente bueno en esto de aplicar vendajes.

-Eso es todo… en más de un sentido… –Fuera de su ventana el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, no pasaría mucho antes de que anocheciese. Estaba cansado, herido y enfermo, una mala combinación para hacerle frente a quien sabe cuantas cosas, aunque puede que si siguiese el mismo camino por el que escapó la última vez…

-Hug… -Mientras se levantaba de la cama fue invadido por otro terrible dolor de cabeza. Esto no podía estarle pasando, no ahora. La razón de regresar fue únicamente para encontrar medicinas para cual sea su malestar, y ahora quedaría inconsciente y a merced de algunas de las criaturas más extrañas y peligrosas de este mundo. Esto tenía que ser una broma, todo lo que sufrió solo para terminar ahí; en el sitio donde todo había comenzado. Que cruel broma del destino…

Cayó de rodillas junto a la cama mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, no podría decirse si estaba tratando de calmar el dolor o de arrancársela solo para terminarlo de una vez por todas.

_Grryyyyaaaaaaa_

Lo último que escuchó antes de dejarse vencer por la inconciencia fueron los lamentos que se acercaban lentamente a su choza.

Hare se preguntó si aun estando inconsciente le dolería el ser comido vivo.


	5. Chapter 3-c

_¿Eeeeehh? ¿Otra vez por aquí? Cielos, esta vez si que fue más rápido que la última. Bien, no es que me importe. Oh, pobre alma atormentada y toda esa basura, no tengo tiempo para repetir el mismo teatrito de siempre. Solo ve; ve y trata una y mil veces más. Solo trata de que no termine tan pronto, realmente se estaba poniendo bueno. Aunque ciertamente no es una buena imagen el verte devorado de tal forma. Aunque es mejor que ser comido lentamente mientras estas vivo y consiente, por una araña sub-desarrollada. _

_Okay. _

_3… 2… 1… ¡Acción!_

…

Hare se apoyaba pesadamente contara el tronco muerto de lo que antaño fue probablemente uno de los orgullos más grandes de la jungla. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus músculos le dolían hasta el punto en que hubiese deseado caer inconsciente y morir ahí mismo de no ser por el destino que le esperaba si llegaba a rendirse.

Apenas y pudo escapar de su antigua choza con vida. Con un nuevo arranque de fuerza había corrido hasta el baño, atrancado la puerta y saltado por la ventana… justo como la última vez. El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer fue exorbitante, y las repercusiones no tardaron en aparecer. Se sentía cada vez más mareado, era como si pudiese perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro sin siquiera darse cuenta, y seguramente así sería.

No sabía cuanto se había alejado, solo corrió y corrió ignorando cualquier dolor o vomito que pudo haber quedado atrás. Sus jadeos podían ser fácilmente confundidos con los de algún animal moribundo en medio de la jungla. Si ver doble era malo, Hare estaba seguro de que ver triple no podía ser mucho mejor. Se obligó a arrastrar sus pies y siguió por el mismo camino de la última vez. La última vez… Esta vez sin lugar a dudas fue mejor que la última, al menos no perdió su oreja derecha. Se estremeció un poco al pensar lo horrible que sería estar sordo en un mundo donde uno tiene que cuidarse la espalda las veinticuatro horas del día. Como sea, no podía perder el tiempo pensando en eso. La noche era larga, y esas cosas no tardarían en alcanzarlo. Supuso que la razón de que no lo hayan hecho todavía era que a diferencia de la última vez, esta vez si atrancó la puerta.

-Dios, lo que daría por un poco de agua –No sabía si era causa de alguna infección por la mordida o consecuencias de su estado de salud, mierda, incluso puede ser por su huida, pero estaba terriblemente sediento. Dudaba que un milagro trajera la lluvia, y en parte lo agradecía. Existen muchas cosas malas que solo salen cuando llueve… Nuevamente un estremecimiento subió toda la columna vertebral de Hare. Esa criatura que vio hace unos meses fue tan… asquerosa. Si, asquerosa era la palabra ideal para describir a un ser con protuberancias que resultaron ser ojos cerrados y… No, ya no quería pensar en eso. Ya había sido muy estúpido al pensar todo eso sin tomar en cuenta su estado de salud.

Fue cuando una gota de agua cayó al piso, muy cerca de su pie. Otras no tardaron en seguirle, y lo que estaba comenzando como una pequeña llovizna, se transformaría rápidamente en una horrible tormenta.

-Bueno, esto es una mierda.

…

Había pasado alrededor de una hora antes de que la verdadera tormenta empezara, una hora que a Hare se la cobro realmente duro. El estar casi muerto ya era lo suficientemente malo para Hare, esa tormenta en medio de la jungla solo se la estaba poniendo mucho peor todavía. Cada paso era lento y tortuoso, se tambaleaba tanto que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie con la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, apenas y podía ver en la noche y con toda esa agua cayendo del cielo. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba el por que estaba caminando en medio de la lluvia, pero algo en su interior le estaba ordenando seguir adelante.

Como consecuencia de su actual estado, no pudo ver la raíz que sobresalía de la tierra a sus pies. Tropezó. La caída fue muy dura, pero Hare apenas lo notó, no fue hasta que le fue imposible respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara hundida en un montón de barro. Pesadamente trató de ponerse de pie, solo para volver a tener su cara en el barro. Esta vez solo trató de darse la vuelta, no necesitaba otra mascarilla natural.

Todo parecía tan insignificante. Ya no tenía ni la conciencia para darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, y le hubiese dado exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué más podría pasarle? Tenía una enfermedad desconocida y posiblemente letal, estaba solo y casi muerto en medio de una tormenta en lo profundo de la jungla. Y lo peor es que…

Él no tenía miedo.

Hace tiempo que dejó de llorar por la vida que antes pudo haber vivido, ya no se lamentaba por su madre y su hermano. Le daba lo mismo lo que sucedió con ese estúpido doctor y la pequeña rompe muelas. Era como si esa vida ya estuviese muy lejos de él. Una vida que ya no recuperaría, esa es la conclusión a la que llegó y aceptó hace mucho tiempo.

Puede que sea su fin, parte de él lo espera, lo desea, lo quiere.

Un final.

Que esto tenga un fin.

Por fin, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento en este mundo de soledad, todo va a terminar. No se siente mal por ese tipo de pensamiento, él lucho duramente en un mundo plagado de cosas horribles, y lo hizo totalmente solo. Se merecía un final.

Cuando la mañana caiga, los rayos del sol dejaran al descubierto un cuerpo sin vida, siendo devorado vorazmente por criaturas que solo habitan en la peor de las pesadillas.

…

_Sabes, me retracto de lo que dije antes. Esta vez sí que fuiste rápido. Mira, la cosas se esta poniendo demasiado buenas como para darte una siestecita y dejar que cualquier cosa te coma. Esas manchas rojas no son peligrosas, solo molestas. Son las responsables de tú malestar, pero no te mataran. Y si lo hacen, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Te despertaras al otro día sintiéndote un poco mejor. _

_¡Vamos! Tenemos que seguir con esto un poco más._

_3… 2… 1… ¡Acción! _

…

Al caer la mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaron la cara de un Hare casi muerto, pero todavía respirando. Su cuerpo se sentía como una piedra, era incapaz de moverse o sentir algo, pero sus instintos de supervivencia le mandaban continuar. Era necesario moverse si quería seguir con vida, su vida podría ser una mierda, pero no por eso iba a aceptar morir en un sitio así. Había pasado por muchas cosas como para morir en un lugar como ese.

Morir.

No soportaba el significado de esa palabra.

Comenzó a concentrar lo que le restaba de fuerza para voltearse, se arrastraría de ser necesario. Era duro y doloroso, pero él ya había soportado dolores peores, esas marcas rojas que salían en donde antes estuvo su oreja eran prueba de ello. Algo como eso no iba a ganarle, solo necesitaba concentrarse un poco más y…

-¡KA!

Finalmente logró quedarse de cara contra la tierra, o mejor dicho el barro. Toda la tierra se había convertido en barro por la lluvia, era asqueroso, toda su ropa estaba húmeda y sucia, no dudaba que sus heridas se infectarían terriblemente si lograba salir de ahí con vida.

¡Y una mierda que va a morir!

Se arrastró con dificultad hacia el árbol más cercano, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse para ponerse de pie. Los arboles no podían ser tan seguros como antes, experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado que más de una cosa puede vivir dentro de ellos y la mayoría no eran precisamente herbívoras. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no morir como para importarle ese pequeño detalle.

Se aferró fuertemente a las raíces sueltas en la tierra lodosa en la que se estaba arrastrando y las utilizó para impulsarse un poco más. Ya casi estaba cerca. Solo un poco más…

-¡Grup!

Hare sintió como algo trataba de escapar por su boca, hizo su cabeza aun lado y soltó una considerable cantidad de vomito. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantenerlo adentro y el perder esa cantidad de comida solo le restaría fuerzas, pero en este punto era algo secundario, ya se ocuparía de comer algo cuando saliese de esa situación.

-La puta ma- ¡Ga! –Hare dejó la frase inconclusa debido a otra ola de vómitos.

Al menos su mareo disminuyo un poco después de eso, aunque pudo sentir como le fallaban las fuerzas. Solo se dedicó a continuar, ignorando su propio vomito por el que comenzaba a arrastrarse. No estaba en posición de quejarse por las manchas de ropa y el mal olor.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue acomodarse contra el árbol, necesitaba recobrar fuerzas antes de ponerse de pie; algo que le sirviese como un bastón también sería de utilidad.

-¡_El machete! –_Pensó en usar el machete, pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado corto para eso. Tendría que ver si podía usar algo cercano.

Nada.

Solo un montón de hojas y plantas de distintas especies y tamaños por donde posase su vista. Era horrendo tener tan mala suerte, y se estaba muriendo de sed…

-_Debí tomar algo del agua de la lluvia de anoche…_ _–_Pensó con amargura. Quedó inconsciente con la cara contra la lluvia y aun así no pudo tomar nada, eso si era que era mala suerte.

Hubiese tenido mejor suerte de haber decidido buscar medicinas en algún hospital. Los hospitales podían ser nido de muchos tipos de cosas diferentes, pero por lo menos se hubiese tenido probabilidades de salir con vida, aunque con algunas cosas más que unas simples mordidas.

-Supongo que si puedo usar el machete. –Ahora que lo veía bien, puede que el machete sea pequeño para un hombre promedio, pero Hare era… corto de estatura. Si, esa era la palabra ideal. A Hare nunca le molesto su estatura, pero en la ciudad hubo más de uno que lo llamó enano en la escuela.

El machete seguía en su funda, por lo que no se hundió en la tierra cuando comenzó a centrar su peso en el. También se apoyó del árbol en el que había estado descansando para poder levantarse más rápido y no caerse en el intento. Fue mucho más duro y doloroso que arrastrarse por la tierra, pero lo consiguió.

Sitió una punzada de orgullo por su logro, pero no duro mucho al darse cuenta que no sabía a donde ir. Este sin duda era el mismo camino que tomó la primera vez, pero antes no se encontraba en tan mal estado, sin mencionar la multitud de cosas extrañas con las que podría toparse. La última vez esquivó la lengua de algo que podría ser un sapo del tamaño de un contenedor de basura, y arañas tan grandes como un gato.

Todo estaba demasiado húmedo como para encontrarse con alguna araña, por lo que podría descartarlas de antemano. Aunque…

Se estremeció un poco por el recuerdo de la cosa que vio hace unos meses.

Fue en una lluvia incluso más grande que la de anoche, Hare se había atrincherado en una casa cerca del aeropuerto cuando la lluvia comenzó. Agradecía que esa noche no hubiese truenos, pero seguía detestando la lluvia.

Fue cuando estaba apunto de dormirse cuando lo escuchó: un horrible sonido reptante muy cerca de la casa. Hare se había topado con muchas cosas que reptan como para no reconocerlo. Lo primero que pensó fue en ignorarlo, pero el sonido se estaba acercando demasiado para eso. En un impulso para saciar su curiosidad se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas.

La lluvia era demasiado fuerte para poder notar algo, pero podía seguir el sonido de lo que sea que se movía debajo de la lluvia. Desearía no haberlo hecho.

No sabía como no pudo ver algo tan grande pese a la lluvia. Por culpa de lluvia y la noche, era apenas una sombra. Pero lo bastante clara para que Hare reconociese la forma de una serpiente; una serpiente gigantesca. No era exageración, si esa cosa irguiera su cabeza, aunque no sea todo su cuerpo, debía de llegar fácilmente a los 20 metros. Y si llegara a levantar todo su cuerpo…

Hare no quería pensar en eso, el que hubiese criaturas tan grandes… ¿Por qué no? Las arañas las hay a montones, y en distintos tamaños. ¿Por qué no haber serpientes gigantes?

El que Hare jamás se haya topado con una no era prueba de que no existiesen en ese nuevo mundo.

Pero si existen ese tipo de cosas… ¿Qué más podría haber?

Y en estos momentos estaba demasiado cansado y enfermo para defenderse o huir de lo que sea que se topase. Si se encontrara con alguna especie desconocida le sería imposible hacer algo. Tendría que confiar en su suerte para salir bien, y su suerte no era la mejor de éste mundo.

-Estoy jodido. –Concluyó.

Siguió caminando por la misma ruta de antes, si todo salía bien podría llegar a un camino en cuestión de unas pocas horas, y quizás pueda encontrar algunas hiervas o fruta comestibles en el camino. Con su estomago en ese estado no dudaba que vomitaría cualquier cosa que se llevara a la boca, pero tenía que intentar conservarlo adentro si no quería morir a mitad de camino.

-Es realmente un maravilloso día.

…

En momentos como estos, Hare desearía que los relojes funcionaran. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando medio-muerto y con un machete como bastón. Estuvo en peligro de caerse más de una docena de veces y casi vomita cuando se llevó solo unas hojas a la boca. Sin mencionar que sus piernas lo estaban matando. Era su propia fuerza de voluntad y la necesidad de no morir la que lo mantenían en pie.

Y ese asqueroso hedor a podrido que parecía provenir de la herida en su hombro no lo alentaban en lo más mínimo. Puede que todavía tuviese un analgésico en el bolsillo.

En efecto, había una pastilla que pudo ser roza y ahora estaba un tanto disuelta y ennegrecida por la suciedad. Por lo que sabía, también podría ser una menta en mal estado, pero era mejor que nada. Se la llevó a la boca y la tragó en seco. En todo el transcurso en que la pastilla pasó por su garganta, a Hare le pareció estar tragando un montón de barro.

Hare no comenzaría a ser exigente, más de una vez tuvo que recoger su almuerzo de un montón de basura. Las ciudades podían tener un montón de comida enlatada, pero eran lugares terriblemente peligrosos. Hare había sobrevivido manteniéndose alejado de ellas. Existían lugares, como el aeropuerto, que no estaban realmente conectadas a la ciudad, al menos no en la jungla. Hospitales había encontrado solo dos que estaban en las inmediaciones de la ciudad, esos hospitales no eran muy grandes, pero sin duda estaban poblados de criaturas de lo más raras.

Sus armas las tomó de donde pudo encontrarlas.

Su comida era todo lo que fuese comestible y no lo matara.

Pero no podía durar así para siempre. Él no podía ser realmente el único, si sobrevivió desde que tenía trece años, entonces debe de haber cientos de personas mayores y más fuertes que él que todavía están con vida.

Tenía que encontrarlas.

Basta de sobrevivir, basta de escapar, basta de buscar respuestas inútiles.

Era hora de buscar a más personas vivas como él.

Ya no era un niño pequeño, había dejado de ser un niño el día en que su oreja fue arrancada y se dio cuenta de la realidad de este nuevo mundo.

Lo que estaba sufriendo en estos momentos era horrible, pero no iba a ser su final. Al contrario, era el comienzo, el comienzo de un largo viaje en busca de más personas como él.

Insectos voladores del tamaño de un puño comenzaban a volar sobre Hare, eran claramente atraídos por el olor a muerte y putrefacción del pequeño cuerpo que se movía con dificultad. Uno de ellos ya se había posado en la espalda de Hare y se encontraba inspeccionando la fuente de ese apetitoso hedor a muerte para poder alimentarse. El cuerpo de Hare estaba demasiado entumecido para sentirlo, y los aleteos de los demás insectos camuflaban muy bien a su invitado no deseado.

Otro de ellos, uno del mismo tamaño pero con forma de cucaracha fue a hacerle compañía al primero. A diferencia de su compañero, su olfato era mejor, por lo que podía seguir perfectamente el hedor ha podrido de la herida de Hare.

Un tercero se posó sobre la cucaracha… antes de clavarle un gran y fuerte aguijón y llevárselo volando a un lugar mejor para poner sus huevos.

El primer insecto encontró el camino hacia la herida de Hare. Podía estar vendada, pero no era nada que no pudiese romper. Fue cuando Hare se percató de su presencia y lo alejó con un fuerte manotazo. Esos insectos eran realmente una plaga…

Más de uno lo había picado en el pasado, y los efectos fueron casi instantáneos: una fuerte fiebre acompañado de diarrea, vomito y un muy molesto salpullido. Desde entonces siempre había recordado llevar consigo un buen repelente, aunque no hubo realmente mucha diferencia…

Ya podía ver el camino que lo llevaría fuera de la jungla, eso le proporcionó un nuevo arranque de fuerzas. La esperanza fue algo que tardo mucho en perder en este nuevo mundo, pero en momentos así sentía que recuperaba al menos un poco de ella.

Si todo salía bien podría llegar al próximo pueblo sin percances, esas cosas parecían habitar solo en esa parte de la jungla, aunque después de ver que son realmente capaces de salir a la luz del día, era mejor no confiarse tanto. Ya no cometería los mismos errores de antes.

Aunque para eso tenía que llegar con vida, y el camino todavía era largo y peligroso.

…

_Flashback_

Era pasada la medianoche y la pareja todavía estaba despierta en la cama de ambos. Esa había sido su noche, la noche en que consumaron su amor en la forma más pura, la noche donde cada uno se mostro a otro completamente y sin restricciones.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo? –Preguntó el joven mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amor y se preparaba para dormir.

-…No…

_Fin del Flashback_

-¡GRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHH! –Hare rugió de ira mientras se levantaba del duro suelo donde había colapsado. Una enorme rabia se había apoderado de él. Era una furia que nunca antes había sentido, pero extrañamente familiar.

Había perdido la conciencia mientras caminaba en busca de un lugar para recuperar su salud, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había colapsado, solo cayó al piso sin siquiera percatarse de eso. Entonces había soñado, como otras miles de veces había soñado. Soñado con él, soñado con ella, soñado con muchos otros. Sueños de sucesos que pasaron en su vida, y sueños de cosas que jamás pasaron. No solo de niño, sino también como hombre.

Cuando se quedó solo, tenía solo trece años de edad, sin embargo, abecés soñaba con una versión adulta de él mismo, viviendo vidas que él jamás podría. Al principio pensó que era solo su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor, pero no solo era una vida adulta, sino también una infancia desconocida para él.

Por lo general solo los ignoraba, pero sueños como éste. Sueños en donde es sumamente feliz, donde ha alcanzado la completa y total felicidad en su vida. No podía soportar despertar y darse cuenta de que nada era real. ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas? Vidas que no le pertenecían, fantasías de un futuro único solo para él.

En esta ocasión había sido él… ¿Y Guu? No era ajeno a esos sueños. Aunque generalmente eran sueños en donde seguían siendo niños, y no eran más que unos simples besos. "Ese" tipo de sueños eran generalmente entre él y Mari. Pero en esta ocasión había sido un Hare ya entrado en su veinte y una Guu adulta.

¿Qué más daba? Todos sus sueños eran diferentes, ¿Qué importaba otro? Solo era algo distinto a lo habitual.

Pero de ser así… ¿Por qué a sus sueños los veía como recuerdos?

¿Por qué no podía olvidar ninguno de ellos? Los sueños no son algo que siempre puedan recordarse, mucho menos totalmente.

Pero él podía.

A todos ellos.

Meses, años de sueños.

Cada uno de ellos.

Era reconfortante y torturante a la ves. Una vida mejor que esta, compartida con personas a las que quería, vivida de la mejor manera. Era su vida, la vida que pudo obtener de no ser por…

Ni siquiera tenía algo a lo que culpar.

Solo podía seguir avanzando.

En un mundo de pesadilla, él tenía que sobrevivir para encontrar a más como él. Él no podía ser el único…

Era hora de continuar.

Esta vez, alimentado por la rabia de su sueño, pudo levantarse más fácilmente.

Ni una solo criatura se acercó a él.

En el reino de las bestias no hay nada peor que una bestia herida.


End file.
